Killer Kittie
by CK65
Summary: The teens find a cute kittie outside,and they keep it of course, thanks to King .' . But that cat turns out to be something much more different, but who's really behind all this? Read and find out! :P
1. Cute Tommy

Killer Kittie

There was a beautyful day in Landmark City. The five teens were at the aquatic center having breakfast. But suddenly, they heard a "Miow!" outside the building. "Did you guys hear something?" Asked Axel. "Yes, it sounded like a cat." Said Shark. " Well then... let's go see what's going on out there!" Sugested Lioness. Then, they all went outside to see what's with the cat. Outside, they saw the cutest cat in the whole history of cute kitties. " Awww...!!!" They all said at the same time. "Miow!" The kittie responded. " Aw, come on, guys! Let's keep it! PLEASE!!!" Said King desperated. "Well, King, I don't know... It looks kida cute, but it takes a lot of responsabilities!" Said Axel. "Please!" King told him again. " Well-" Axel was cut off by Lioness: " Yes, ut do you promise that you will feed it and clean it's litterbox, King?" Said Lioness with a mature voice. " Oh, C'mon, guys! You act like you are my parents or something like that! Ofcourse I will !!! You know me!" " Ok!" Said Axel and Lioness at the same time. Then, they all walked with theyr new _team mate._ As they got in, they all settled on the sofa with the cat. " How should we call him?" The cat was a boy. "Let's call him Stupid! How about that?" Sugested Hawk. " Come on, don't be mean with him! Look, he's only a little pussycat! Awww... he's puring!" Said King. " Yeah, come on, dude, chill out! He's only a few weeks old!" Added Shark. " And he's soo soft and sweet!" Said Lioness while she was hugging the cat. The other 4 guys watched her amazed. " I really didn't know that she liked cats!" Said King. " Yeah, after all, she looks like she doesn't like anyone!" Joked Shark. At these words, Axel stood up and broke the gossip atmosfere. " Why don't we call it Tommy?" Said Axel. They all agreed an gave the cute Tommy a worm welcome!

Axel didn't liked the things that the other guys tought about Lioness. It wasn't nice. _Lioness isn't how they think about her. She isn't that boyish as they might think. Se has also her feminin parts!_ Thoughed Axel. King then filled Tommy's bowl with cat food and his litter box with cat sand. Than, they all went to their rooms. Oh, bytheway! Tommy was a white cat with grey stripes, and eyes like Lioness's. He was VERY cute. Tommy went into Hawk's room.

As soon as Hawk saw the little kittie he got angry. " How dare you to enter my room without a pass?!" Said Hawk. " Miow!" "Oh, don't give me tose inocent kittie eyes, coz it's not working with me, you nasty little vermin! Or shoul I say, Tommy, as_ they_ call you, you little-" Hawk stoped talking as he saw Tommy's eyes turning red and his claws getting bigger and bigger... Tommy then gave a BIG roar as he attacked Hawk. "ROAR!!!" " Help! HELP!!! Someone! Heeeelp!!!" Hawk screamed as loud as he could. The others heard him and ran to see what's going on.

As the others came into Hawks room, Tommy turned back into his kittie body. " What's going on here? Hawk!" Said Lioness as she and the others ran to him. Hawk had his T- shirt ripped and had scratches on his hands and was shaking . " What happened?" Asked Axel confused. " Its... Its... that... that.. BEAST!!! He almost killed me! " Screamed Hawk scared. " Of all your stupid excouses... this is the worst ever!" Shouted King " Yeah, comen, Hawk, it's not like that little kittie has that much power in that-" He was intreruped by Lioness "cute little body.". "Yeah, dude, don't be such a creep!" Said Shark totally **serious **.

" But-" " No buts , Hawk, now shut up!" Said King while walkind away with Tommy. Hawk was lefted mouth wide open, as he saw the none-beliving on his friends faces. He then went to bed , thinking that this way, he will forget what hapened. After 2 hours was 3 AM in the morning. All of the teens were sleeping exept for little Tommy. 5 minutes later, Hawkwent at the kitchen to have a drink of water... but what he didn't know was that is will be his last glass of water... . As he drinked, Tommy changed again its shape in that horible monster.

As soon as Hawk finished drinking water... Tommy finished with him FOR GOOD. Quick and fast, Tommy killed hawkwithout his claws, but with his mind. Hawk simply fell dead on the grownd with no marks. It was a horror picture. Then, quietly and inocent, Tommy went back to King's bed, awaiting for the next morning to see the other's faces. He left poor Hawk's dead body in the kitchen and he went to bed with his mind clear and happy that he killed Hawk.

The next morning, everyone woked up happy and full of joy and jokes, but they didn't know that this joy and happiness were about to end very soon. As Lioness went to the kitchen ,and saw Hawk's dead body, she screamed in fright, but then she tought that it was one of Hawk's jokes to get attention becouse he had no marks. " Nice try, Hawk, but that's not gonna work!" As she saw no reponse she started to get nervous. " You heard me, Hawk! Hawk? Hawk!!!" Axel, King and Shark ran over to hes. " What's whrong, Lioness?!? What happened to Hawk?!" Said Shark scared of Lioness's face. " Axel, check his pulse!" She said to Axel. Axel checked his pulse. He stood for a moment. " What is it?" Asked King very worried.

Then, from where Axel knelt down , he looked at the others with a _he's-dead-alright!_ Look. Lioness saw his look. " Axel? " They gotten all frightened at his look. " Yes, guys... Hawk is dead!" answered Axel to their worried looks. Then, after a few moments of recovering after the shock, they decided to call his relatives for the funerary. At the funerary, all of his relatives were there, crying. Mother, father, brothers, sisters, cousins, everyone! Even his teammates were crying. Even King. All were sad. After the funerary, they went back home, but this time, without Hawk. Tommy was waiting for them at home.

**I hope you like this chapter, even if it is a bit creepy. Anyway, please Review! R&R!!! ;)**


	2. This kittie has got claws!

They rode back with their Slamma on the way home. Axel stood in the driver's sit and Lioness next to him. The others were in the back of the car. They all stood in a perfect silence, untill Axel saw his teammates worried faces. " Sooo... um... any plans for when we arrive home?" Tried Axel to cheer up his friends. But he had no answer. He then continued to look at the road. Suddenly, the silence was broken. " Who do you think it was?" Asked Lioness while looking at the streets. At this answer, no one knew the answer. At home: Tommy was saying to itself : " Great! One is out! The weakest! Now there are only 4 remaining. Piece of cake!" He then jumped on the sofa and fall asleep.

They arrived home, and Tommy gave them a worm welcome and started purring. " You miss Hawk too, huh?" Asked King Tommy. "Miow!" In it's mind :_"Yeah, ofcourse! Oh, poor Hawk! Mwahahahaha! I'm so glad I got rid of that idiot! Besides, he didn't liked me! Miow!" _Then, they sat on the sofa and watched TV, ofcourse, with Tommy sitting next to them. It was only 6 PM, when King decided to go to bed earlyer. "I'm going to bed earlyer today, I'm not feeling good. Good night!" "Good night King!" " Good night dude! " The 3 still watched TV.

" Lioness, are you ok? You haven't said a word all day. What's wrong?" " I'm fine!" She said. " Duuudes, I'm tired too, so good night!" " Good night, Shark!" And with this, Shark went to his room, leaving Axel and Lioness alone. They stood watching TV into a perfect silence. They all wer sad, but most frightened, becouse the criminl might be near the aquatic enter. Axel saw Lioness's sad lok . "Hey Liones, err.. would you like t go for a walk wih me?" This way, Axel hoped that he could make at least Lioness a bit more happy.

She then looked in his eyes, and saw that he was hoping for her to say yes. " Ofcourse, Axel." She said with a quiet voice. They took a walk not far from their building. " So ... um... look, Lioness, for the good of the team, I really suggest that we shoudld forget Hawk and what happened, ok?" They both looked at the ground. " Yeah, Axel, but you know, it's kinda strange, but I miss that idiot. I know we all miss em' , but in time...-" she was cut by Axel "-we all are gonna accept the facts. We must."

In the mean time, Tommy was having a little work at home. He was planning his next target._ " Hmmm... let's see... King? Nah, maybe laer. "Lioness? Nah, not now, she doesn't seem a freat to me. Axel? Hmm... not yet. Shark? Hmm... well... I gues this is it!"_ As soon as he finished with his planning, he searched for Shark's room. As soon as he fouded it, he finished with him. Shark was killed in his sleep. Like Hawk, with Tommy's mind. Then, more happy than ever, Tommy jumped on the bed next to King, and fall asleep. When Axel and Lioness came back home from their walk, they went to bed too.

The next morning, the 3 teens _tried_ to eat their breakfasts, but they werrent hungry. " Hey, did someone saw Shark? " " Maybe he's still slepping?" Said Lioness. " Yeah, I'm sure he is!" Joked Axel. Then they decided to take a walk with their motorbikes trough the city, and let Shark sleep ( and have a little fun ). They returned back home after 2 hours. " Shark! We're back home! Shark?" Said Kind while he was looking around, but no sign of Shark. " Did you saw Shark, Tommy? Asked King Tommy who just passed by. " Miow! Miow!" "_Why don't you search for him in his room, you stupid humans?"_ Tough Tommy while he walked away. " I guess he doesn't know where he is." Said Axel. " Hey, maybe he's in his room." Said Lioness and walked towards Shark's room. King and Axel followed her.

As soon as they entered Shark's room, they saw him on his bed. He looked like he was sleeping. But they observed something very strange: he wasn't breathing, and he had a nearly white skin.

**Hey, hey! I hope you like this chapter too! What a mean cat! I'm telling you again that I'm sorry about this criminal fic! Anyway, please review! It would mean a lot! Pls R&R!**


	3. The kittie is progressing

" Hey, why is Shark so pale???" " Dunno. Hey, Shark! Wake up, you slept enough! Shark?" Tommy stood behind them and gave an evil smile. Axel took a closer look. " Shark! Wake up! Say something!" He shaked Shark, but nothing. " Come on, Shark!" Yelled Axel, slapping Shark in hope that he'll wake up. But he allready knew that he will never wake up. Axel stood up, and turned to Lioness and King. They knew what happened and both hugged Axel and Axel hugged them back, then all started crying. Tommy, in his mind : '_Oh, yeah! Who's bad, who's bad? I'm bad! Miow!"_ said Tommy to itself, seeing the 3 friends crying. " Axel, call Lee, and tell em' to set the funeral, I'll be in my room." Said Lioness, and walked out of Shark's room. " But arren't you coming, Lioness?" " I'm not feelin good. I think I'm going to... excouse me!" Lioness ran to the bathroom to vomitate.

RRRRRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGG!!!!! Lee's telephone rang. " Yes?" " Mister Lee?" " Oh, yes Axel? What is it?" " Umm... ML, look... let me put it this way... Shark died! " " What??? Axel, what did you said? Hawk _and _Shark? What's going on?!" " Yes, we founded him 30 minutes ago, in his bed, dead. Can you please set the funerary?" " Ofcourse, Axel" said Lee and ended the call. In the mean time, in the bathroom: - sounds of vomitating - . " Lioness? Are you ok?" " No, I'm not ok! Ok?" Then, Axel's phone rang. " Yes, ML? Did you set the funerary?" " Yes Axel, everything's settled. Today at 5 pm. And that's after... 1 half of hour. See you there.Good bye!" " Bye!" And with this, Axel put the phone in his pocket.

" When?" Asked King. " At 5 pm. After 1 half of hour." "Ok." Said King . "Lioness, I hope you'll be feeling better.Ok?" Said Axel knocking at the bathroom's door. " Ok." She answered. 2 seconds later, she oppened the door of the bathroom and wanted to get in her room, but Axel grabbed her hand and whishper to her: " Everything's gonna be allright, ok?" She smiled to him a little and nodded. Then he released her, and she went into her room and closed the door. " I can't belive that Shark died! I would never imagine it!" Said King. " Yeah. Look, it's almost 5 pm and we should dress up." "Ok."

They dressed up and went at the funerary. Lioness stood in her room, dooing whatever. But Tommy had a little work.. He had installed in one of his claws, some kind of comunication thing and with it, he now was talking to someone. " Two are out, boss! There are only 3 remaining. What should I do with them?" "First, you get rid of that idiot giant. Then, you kill slowly and painfull the girl. But not slowly and painfull for her. Slowly and painfull for Axel. You got that, Agent 00980?" "OK, boss! Bye!" And Tommy went to Lioness's room. Who said he didn't had behaviours like every cat, even if he was a criminal master mind?

He saw Lioness on her bed and with a pillow on her face. She seemed that she was sleeping. " Miow!" Lioness put the pillow off her face and looked at him. " What do you want?" " Miow" Tommy jumped on her bed and started purring. " Miow!" " Oh, you are so cute!' And she hugged him. Tommy ( or should I call him Agent 00980? ) tought : _' How fullysh you humans can be! And I tought that this is going to be harder!'. "_ Tommy, who do you think killed Shark and Hawk?" Said Lioness to Tommy, while she was holding him in her arms and looking at the window. Then, Tommy was bored of staying in her arms, and jumped on the floor and went out of Lioness's room.

Then, Lioness, stood on her bed and an awful thought went trought her head. '_ What if that criminal will kill the rest of us? What if he kills Axel?" _Then, a tear escaped on her cheek. She didn't know why. She just imagened how her life would be without Axel. She then realized how much Axel ment to her. Or even more...

**Please forgive the spelling mistakes, but english isn't my first language. Please review and tell me what you think! R&R :D**


	4. Just another one

Axel and King rode back home from the funeral. As they arrived home, King made some coffe. " Axel, do you want some coffe?" " What? Oh, yes, thank you. Lioness!" Lioness heard that Axel called her. Since then, she didn't knew they arrived home. "Do you want some coffe?" " No, thank you." "Ok." Then, King made the coffe and they both sat at the table to drink it. King suddenly broke the silence. " Who do you think killed Shark and Hawk ? " " I don't know, King, but the strange thing is that they had no marks on their bodys. Who could be the one that could kill with the look or... the mind?" " Axel, I think you should talk to Lioness. I think the shock was too big for her. This would help her a lot." " Well... ok.". And with this, Axel went to Lioness's room.

He knocked at her door. " Lioness? Can I come in?" From inside, he heard a voice. " Well... ok, come in." She said and Axel slowly walked into her room. She was sitting on her bed and had her face barried in her hands. " Are you ok, Lioness? " He sat next to her and looked at her. " I'm ok, I'm just a little tired, I haven't slept well." She paused. Then she hugged Axel tight and cried. " I'm affraid Axel!" She cried and tears fall on Axel's shirt. " It's ok, Lioness. You have nothing to worry about!" " No, it's not going to be ok! What if that criminal kills the rest of us?" she paused and she looked in his eyes with her full of tears eyes, and spoke quietly: "What if he kills you?" At her words, his eyes widden a little as he looked at her.

He then wiped her tears with his thumb, looked in her eyes and she looked in his, and he wishpered te her. "Nothing, but nothing will ever happen to me, ok?" She then nodded and looked at the ground. In Axel's mind:_ ' Why is she so worried about me? She never was so... worried about what could happen to me! ' _He then smiled to itself and put a hand on her shoulder. " Maybe you should take a nap. You are tired. Ok?" " Yeah, ok Axel." She looked at him and smiled a little, and he smiled back. " Lioness, if you want to talk about something just tell me, ok?" She just nodded, and he left her room, slowly closig the door.

" Hey Axel, did you saw Tommy? He's nowhere to be found! I searched for him everywhere!" Said King searching for Tommy ( Agent 00980 ). " Nope. I didn't saw him since yesterday! Don't you think that Tommy's been acting a bit weird for a kittie? I mean, the most of the time he's nowhere to be founded." Said Axel with a suspicious voice. " Oh, C' mon, Axel! Now what? You're going to say that he's a spy or something?" King grinned and continued. " Maybe you should take a nap!" And continued searching for Tommy. " Yeah? Well maybe I will! Good nigh!" Said Axel and walked into his room a little nervous but he calmed down a little later, and then he fall asleep.

Now, the only one awake was King, that was still searching for Tommy. " Tommy! Oh, Tommy! Come on, you damn cat! Where are you?" Then, he saw Tommy on the window, ready to fall. But he was just pretending that he will fall. " Tommy! Wait! Don't move!" Then King ran towards him, but Tommy ran away and pushed King on the window. Tommy was very powerful even if he was little. Then, King fall on the window, but under the window, at the groung, someone put a matress so that King wouldn't die.

But as soon as King fall on the matress, some masked people with tails and cat ears put King into a sack and took him with them in the car. One of that cat-people waved at Tommy and Tommy nodded. So those creatures took KIng at the beach near Landmark City, and throwed King in the deep water. King couldn't escape so... he died after 20 minutes of struggle. Tommy went inside, becouse at the window, the cold air flew, so he didn't stayed there, becouse he was cold. He jumped on the sofa and slept untill the next morning.

The next morning, Axel got up at 5 AM. He couldn't sleep all night. He made a coffe for him, Lioness and King. But he didn't knew that King will never have another cup of coffe again. Suddenly, Axel saw Tommy on the sofa, sleeping. " Hey, King had searched for you all night! Where were you?!" But he knew he won't get an answer from him anyway. But Tommy oppened one eye and smiled evily. Axel saw him and got amazed. He didn't knew that cats could smile. Anyway, he sat at the table and started drinking his coffe.

After one hour, Lioness got up too. She saw Axel training. "Oh, good morning, Axel. Why did you got up so early?" She said with a sleeppy voice. She still was sleeppy and she was in her pajamas." I just couldn't sleep." He responded as he continued training. " Hey, I made you and King coffe. " " Thanks, hey, where _is_ King, anyway?" asked Lioness knowing that King usualy got up at 6 AM in the last time, becouse he had trouble sleeping too. " I don't know. I'll go see if he's in his room." Axel walked to King's door and knocked. Lioness was drinking her coffe.

No one oppened the door at KIng's room, so Axel walked in. " He's not here!" Said Axel to Lioness, observing the empty room. " Hey, Lioness, how about we race to the park?" Asked Axel with a challenging vice. She smiled. " You're on! Just wait till' I dress up, ok?" " Ok, I'll wait you in the garage." Said Axel, and walked out of the aquatic center, and Lioness into her room to dress up.

**Do you like this chapter? Thenk you for your reviews! And don't forget to review again! R&R! Thanx!**


	5. The first kiss

As Lioness dressed up, she walked to the garage. Axel was on his bike, dressed normal, not in his suit. He had some blue jeans and a blue T-shirt. Lioness was also in normal clothes. She wore some black pants, a red top and she had her usual ponytail. She knew that this was a way of his of going out with her. She put her helmet on. He had it on already. He looked at her. She looked different, relaxed. He just smile, but she couldn't see that, becouse he wore his helmet. She looked at him. " Vamos!" And they accelerated out of the garage.

They raced, and they arrived at the same time. " Oh, no one won!" She said dissapointed. " Ah, don't worry! We can race back home, when we'll leave." He told her. "Ok!" She said and got off her motorbike . He got off his motorbike too. Then, they walked into the park. It was in the middle of Jully. It wasn't too hot, and it wasn't too cold. It was the perfect temperature. The trees were green, and blossomed flowers were on the ground. The birds sang songs in the trees, and the wind blew trough the green leaves.

" Hey, how about ice-cream? I'll pay for it!" Said Axel looking at Lioness with a smile, while they walked trough the lane, walking just a little close to each other. She said and smiled " Hm, I would like that!" They buyed ice-cream and sat on the green grass, while they ate it. " I didn't knew you liked strawberry flavour!" Said Axel looking at her ice-cream, and then, at her. " Yeah, it's my favourite! But I didn't knew you liked vanilla!" She said and he smirked. " Well, you know now!"

They laughed and said jokes all day. They were having a great time. But, at home, Tommy had other plans. He was talking again to who he talked a few time ago. " Hey, boss, the big one is dead too! The only one remaining are the girl and-" He was cutt off by his boss."-Axel Manning!" Great job, 00980! You're my best help!" " But boss, what should I do with the girl? I'm getting bored!" " Shut up and listen to me! First, you have to ensure that this girl means something to Manning. If she doesn't, my plan would fail! Understood, Agent 00980? After that, you can gave her and him all the pain you want!" " Yes, ok boss! Bye!" .

In the park, the two were still standing on the grass, laughing and joking. Soon, the sun sat down, and they watched. The sky had pink and orange collors, and the clouds seemed to be some candy floss. " Hey, Axel, what a beautyful sunset!" " Yeah, it is very beautyfull." in his mind '_Like you, Lioness!'_ He wasn't at all looking at the sunset. He was looking at her how beautyful she looked in the sunset light. She observed that he was looking at her absent-minded. " What's up? " She asked him jokingly. " Nothing." He said.

He then got close to her. He broke the ssilence. " You know, my father used to take me in this park when I was little." They looked at the ground then he continued. " I wish it would be different." He said with a quiet voice and closed his eyes. Then, he felt something worm and soft on his hand. He oppened his eyes and saw Lioness's hand. He blushed but she didn't observed that.

She moved her head closer to Axel's and Axel's heart was almost to explode of all that emotion. She came closer and closer, and he started to move his face also closer to Lioness's. Suddenly, their lips touched and started kissing. Slowly, they pulled each other into a breathless, passionate kiss. After one minute of kissing, a kid walked past them with his mother. He was only 3 years old.

" Look, mom! Look!" And he pointed at the two as they separated quickily when they heard him. They looked scared, becouse they were quite concentrated on that kiss. The woman calmed down her child. " We're sorry!" Said the woman with an apologising voice. " No, no problem!" Said Axel. And stood up as the woman and her child walke away. He helped Lioness get up. " Let's go!" He wishpered to her and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled to him. " Ok." She replied.

They walked very close one each other. They haven't said anything all the way home. They forgot that they had to race back home. They rode normal next to each other. They totally forgot about what happend to King, Hawk and Shark.

As soon as they arrived in the aquatic center they went in their rooms. They both stood on their beds. they were in toughts. Axel tought: '_ I can't belive we finally did this! I've been waiting for this kiss all mt life! Especially with her. Man, she kisses so good!" _But in the same time, Liones had her own thoughts too: "_ Is it right what we did?! I mean, what if he didn't liked it? I started it! If he regrets this it is all my foult! I'm such a foul! I must talk to him about this!"_ She quickly got up and walked to Axel's room.

She knocked at his door. " Yes?" " Can we talk, Axel?" She said and he oppened the door. " Shure, come in". She sat on his bed and he sat nxt to her. " What's wrong?" He asked her with a questioning face. She looked up at him. " Axel, did we did the right thing? I mean, do you regret this?" " What? Ofcourse not! It was the best thing that ever happened in my entire life! Why should I?"

She smiled and she wanted to say something but Axel cutt her off with a short kiss. Then she kissed him back and wrapped her hands around his neck. He then broke the kiss. " You must get to know me better." He said and smiled. She smiled back. " Ok. " Then they kissed and fall on their back on the bed, kissing. Just then, Tommy came in and saw them.


	6. The next one

They were still kissing, but hungryly. Tommy smiled evily as he saw them. '_ Yes! My master's plan will work!'_ thought Tommy and leaved the room. Axel was on top of her, face to face. Lioness had her hands wrapped aroun Axel's neck. They kissed like this 5 minutes. Suddenly, Lioness broke the kiss. " Stop!" She said, almost yelling but not yelling. Axel looked at her confused. " What's wrong, Lioness?" " This is wrong! It must be wrong! I mean, we're just friends, no?" She said. " But Lioness, you know that we can be more than friends! Relax! It's nothing wrong in this!" He explained to her.

" I love you, Lioness! I love you more than I love my own life. I would sacryfice myself for you!" " Axel,-" He cutted her off with a kiss. She wanted to broke the kiss, but then she closed her eyes and started enjoying it. To Lioness's surprise, Axel's hand went trough her shirt. She then suddenly broke the kiss. " Stop, Axel! No!" She said, leaved Axel and ran in her room. Now Axel stood all alone on his bed, don't knowing why Lioness just leaved.

She locked her room's door and sat on the bed crying.' _I knew it! Every boy is the same! I tougt Axel is different! But I was wrong!' _She thought, while crying. 15 minutes later, Axel knocked at her door. " Lioness! What's wrong? Open the door!" " No! Go away! I never wanna see you again! Now go away!" She screamed at him. " Lioness, tell me what happened! Did I did something wrong?" " Think about it!" She yelled back at him. He then remembered that he put his hand under her shirt. " I'm sorry Lioness! I made a mistake! I'm sorry! I didn't meaned that! Forgive me!" He said begging her.

But he recived no answer. He then realised that she will never forgive him, and went into his room. He sat on his bed with his hands crossed unter his hand, thinking._ I can belive it! I'm so stupid! What have gotten into me then? I didn't even realised when I did it! I didn't wanted to do this, my hand simply slipped!'_. He hated himself for what he did.

Lioness still stoon on her bed, thinking about forgiving Axel. Maybe he didn't wanted to. Maybe he wanted to hug her, but he accidentaly went trough her shirt. She then walked slowly to Axel's room, thinking about what to tell him. She knocked. " Yes?" Asked Axel. " Uh, can I come in, Ax.? I wanna talk to you!" " Ok, Li, come in." He said as he stood on his bed. She came in and stood next to him. " What's up?" He asked her. She looked at him with a_ forgive-me_! look and said. " Uh, Axel, you know, forgive me for my behaviour. I know you made a mistake involuntary and I forgive you. Do _you_ forgive me?"

He didn't answered to her, but he gave her a short kiss . " Ofcourse I do!" They both smiled. " Hey, how about we watch a movie?" Asked Lioness. " Sure!" Replied Axel. They sat on the sofa and Axel took the remote control, and they started to search for a movie. They finaly found one, but they didn't knew what it was about. " Let's see what's this movie about." " Ok!" they finaly saw that it was a romantic comedy.

As they were watching the movie, Tommy walked pass them. His mission now, was to observe if their relationship was really about love, so that he could provoke Axel a lot of pain by giving pain to Lioness. He wanted to get a closer look, so he crawled untill he arrived next to the sofa, where Axel and Lioness were sitting. Axel had his arm around Lioness's waist and she had her head against his shoulder. They were laughing a lot.

Tommy wanted to laugh a little too, seeing the movie, but he couldn't becouse he didn't wanted them to know that he could talk, think as a human and speak like a human. " Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Great movie! It almost made me crack my belly of all that laugh!" Said Lioness. " Yeah, great movie!" But Tommy observed that they forgot about what happened to thair friends too quickly. They were supose to be suffering, not beeing happy. Tommy was about to explode becouse of the anger.

" Axel, I'll be going to bed now. We had a full day today. Good night!" She kissed him and walked into her room. " Good night, Li!". It was about 11 PM. After five minutes, Axel went into bed too. In that night, Axel had a nightmare: '_ He and Lioness were in the Savana. They were in a vacation. The sun was hot, and the yellow grass sparkled in the sun like gold. It was a beautyful view._

_Axel hugged Lioness and they started kissing. But suddenly, they heard a " ROAR!" behind them. It was a lion. A male lion. A very big, powerful and frightning lion. Axel and Lioness froze as they heard the lion roar. Suddenly, the lion attacked Lioness and thrown Axel away from her. " AXEL!" She cried as the lion wass simply cutting her off. Axel's eyes widden and tears filled his eyes. " NO!!!!" LIONES! NO!" He cried.'_ He waked up suddenly and frightened. He was bathing in sweat.

He was breathing very hard and his heart was beatting fast._ ' Relax, relax, it was just a dream! Everyting's ok!'_ he thought,_ ' But it seemed SO real!'_ Then, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked at his alarm clock. It said it was 3 AM. But in the same time, Tommy had in his mind his next target. He sneacked into Lioness's room.

When he got close to her bed, his eyes turned red from his beautyful golden eyes, his claws got bigger and bigger, untill they reached 1 meter. His hands got much bigger, and all of his muscles growed. He looked like the devil in person. Then, he got closer to Lioness, closer, closer, closer... and...

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review!!!!!! R&R!!! Thankx!**


	7. Tommy's memories

Tommy smiled evily, revealing his very big teeth. He breathed very hard, like a monster. She woked up becouse of his breathing. " Axel?" She said, thoughing that it could be Axel. Then, she saw the beast. Tommy wanted to cut her, but she screamed. She was in her green pajamas. But Tommy stopped his claws from killing her. Something in his mind stopped him from hurting her. He just couldn't.

Axel heard her scream, and ran into her room. He thought that his nightmare could be true. " Lioness!" He screamed as he ran into her room. Tommy heard his footsteps, and in the next second, he was again the fluffy kittie. Lioness was in her bed, standing up ( on her butt ), half covered with her bed's covers. Axel ran to her and stood next to her.

" What happened?" He said worried becouse of her scream and her pale face. " I... I saw..." She stopped. He was very worried and said " What did you saw?" " Axel, Tommy... is... Tommy is a monster!" He looked at her, then at Tommy who stood on the ground playing and then at Lioness again. " You're kidding, right?".

"No! I'm not kidding! It's true! Hawk was right when he said what he saw then!" " Are you sure you didn't had a dream, Lioness?" She looked in his eyes betrayed, almost having a little tears in her eyes. " Belive me, Axel! Please! I know what I saw! I'm not insane!" He kissed her forehead, and said. " Lioness, please get some sleep. Good night!" And with this, he closed her room's door. " But..." Said Lioness, but Axel didn't heard her.

_' Why isn't Axel taking me seriously? I'm not a kid anymore!_' she thought furiously. Axel walked in bed, and closed his eyes. He thought_: ' I knew that something is wrong with that cat! But I don't want to put Lioness in this. I wanna resolve this problem of my own.I just hope that she isn't mad on me becouse I acted like I didn't belived her._' After 10 minutes, he fall asleep.

Tommy jumped on the sofa. He was in deep thoughts. ' _Why couldn't I kill her? Or at least hurt her!? Why? If my boss will find out about this, I'll sure be killed! I must kill her tomorrow, or I will be dead!'_ thought Tommy. After a hour of thinking of what he should do, he fall asleep.

The next morning was a rainy day. The sky was black and grey collors, and outside was cold. Lioness was still a little upset on Axel becouse he didn't belived her. But she didn't knew that he belived her. She was still thinking about how that monster looked and had shivers. She though that that couldn't be Tommy. That was impossible to be Tommy.

Right then, Tommy walked in her room and miowled. She stroke his head, and he purled. He was acting like this, so that Lioness wouldn't think that he was that monster last night. For him, this was a very big problem. He turned in that form of monster just to kill someone. None that have seen this form of his ever survived. If someone would survive, Agent 00980 would be discover, and all of his plans would be a disaster.

He felt strange as he looked in her eyes. He had eyes like her's. Beautyful eyes like Lioness's eyes. Somehow, Lioness remembered him of someone he knew. He was somehow sorry that he will have to kill her. But a job must be doned, and with a boss as he's, he should better do what he's told to do. Or else he would be killed.

Then, Tommy walked out of her room. She dressed up, made a high pony-tail and walked into the livingroom, and dived into the sofa, where Axel was too. He was reading a book named ' The biggest adventure ever', written with red letters on a green cover and some pictured on the cover. He looked very bored.

Lioness smiled as she saw him bored. He was really cute when he was bored. Anyway, he looked cute to her every time. " Hi Ax! What's up?" " Hi, Lioness. Nothing, I'm bored!" He said. " Yeah, me too!" Said Lioness. He put the book on the sofa and walked to the window. He looked at the fallind drops of the rain, and he looked like he was thinking of something.

She walked next to him. " What's on your mind?" She asked him suddenly, as he was looking at the rain, absent-minded. He thoughed about Tommy. He tried to figure a way to keep Lioness safe from that beast. Or wasn't he a beast? He was confuse. Anyway, he tried to keep the distance betwen Tommy and Lioness. He wouldn't want to live anymore, if Lioness gets killed.

" Axel" She said softly. " Yes?" He said stil looking absent-minded. She smiled. " I know you belive me." He really didn't wanted to scare Lioness telling her that what she saw was true. He didn't answered her, pretending that he din't heard her. " Why don't you want to tell me the truth?" He didn't knew how she knew. _' She can read the mind?'_ he thought, but he knew that she knew this becouse she knew him very well.

He then suddenly spoke. " Well, if you really want to know, I belive you!" He said. " Axel, who did you think that was? It just couldn't be Tommy, no?" He was so glad that she din't thought that that was Tommy. " No, Lioness, ofcourse it wasn't Tommy." He said and smiled at her.

She looked in his eyes and he looked in her eyes. She smiled becouse she allwas laughed when she looked in someone's eyes for long. But he gave her a kiss. She broke the kiss, and laughed. He laughed too, becouse he felt good when she was happy. Tommy stood in the door and looked st them.

Tommy was in thoughts. Somehow, Axel and Lioness remembered him about him and Tamissa. He and Tamissa were like Axel and Lioness. But, someone killed Tamissa, and gave Tommy a very big shock. He didn't wanted to be like that criminal. If he killes Lioness, Axel would probably have a shock as big as Tommy's. He didn't wanted someone to experience a shock like hi's.

He knew how much Lioness meant for Axel, but what could he do? Save their relationship and get killed, or stay alive and repeat the cruelty of that one who killed Tamissa?

**Hi! I really hope you like this chapter! Poor Tommy! What will he do? Stay tuned to find out! Till' then, pls review! Thank you, guys, for reading my story! **


	8. The truth about Tommy

Tommy stood in the door watching them, as they were hugging and kissing each other, and a tear escaped on his cheek. He loved so much Tamissa. Tamissa was his first and only love. She was a beautyful cat with clear blue eyes and she had the most smooth white furr in the world. For him, she was his world.

Untill one night, when they were sleeping in Tommy's house. Tommy was from a high society of intelectual cats. But suddenly, a criminal walked slowly in Tamissa's room. She started to scream, or more like miowl. Tommy heard her, and ran to her room. But it was too late. He founded her dead, in her bed, covered in blood.

This was exactly what he should do to Lioness. Now he understood why he couldn't kill her at that moment. Bytheway, Tommy's real name was Ingo. So, after that criminal killed Tamissa, Ingo had a very big shock. He went insane. He somehow, wanted revenge, by becoming a criminal itself, by working for a monster-cat named Arho.

When Arho injected Ingo a serum in his blood, Ingo had the capacity to turn into a monster. But just now, Ingo realised something. He thought: '_ Wait a second... all these people... these inocent people... died... becouse of me! But now I know that I will never bring Tamissa back by killing another one. What have I done?! I have become a monster!!!' _though Ingo.

Ingo just hated himself. He killed so many people before King, Shark and Hawk. Innocent people. And now he was about to kill another one, just to satisfy a big, old insane cat. He walked slowl, out of the room where Axel and Lioness were.

" Hey, Axel, did you saw Tommy?" Asked Lioness wondering where Tommy ( Ingo ) was. This was the last thing that he ever wanted to hear from Lioness. What if she gets hurt? He though for a moment. " Uh... no, I didn't saw him !" He said hoping that Lioness would forgive about him.

" Hmmm... well, I think he's in King's room. I'll go after him!" Said Lioness and walked towards King's room. Axel stopped her. "Wait !" He said and grabbed her by her hands and turned her to face him. " Why?" She asked frightened becouse of the way Axel grabbed her. " Uh, sorry, look... don't go in King's room!" Said Axel with an apologising voice in the bigining, but then, his voice become louder.

" But why, Axel?!" " Becouse... Uh... Becouse KIng's ghost may be in there!" He said and hoped that she would belive him, but he knew she will not. Ghosts were the last thing Lioness belived in. " Oh, C'mon, Axel! What's wrong with you?!" She said annoyed and continued. " I just wanna see him! What's wrong with that?"

Axel couldn't say another word, becouse Lioness aleready was almost in King's room. Letting her alone, was the last thing Axel would want to do, so he folowed her. " Aw, there you are!" Said Lioness as soon as she saw Tommy ( Ingo ) staying one chair in King's room. He was in thoughts and as Lioness spoke, he got scared, just a little.

She then, took him in her arms and sat on the chair. When Axel saw that, he almost died, becouse of the frightning thought that Ingo known as Tommy couls kill her when Axel wasn't near her. But Ingo observed that. He felt so cold in their house. Ingo hated himself, Axel hated him, now, Lioness was the only one who thaught that Ingo was inofensive. Untill, Axel tell's her the truth.

Ingo knew that Axel knew that he killed the others, and that he was the last night, trying to kill Lioness. Tommy ( Ingo ) was so ashame about what he did to their friends, and that he tried to kill Lioness last night.

Ingo didn't felt confortable in Lioness's arms, not just that Axel didn't wanted Ingo in her arms, but becouse he felt miserable. So, he jumped out of Lioness's arms, and went somewhere else. Axel felt so relief wen he saw Ingo leaving.

" Hey, Axel?" " Yeah?" " What are we going to do with the guy's room?" " I don't know, Lioness, but the thing that worries me is that what are we going to do with our jobs? I mean, what if ML will fire us? We arren't enough to test all of his gadgets! " " You're righ, Ax! We'll have no place to sleep or to eat! What are we going to do???" Said Lioness disperated.

Then Axel said with a serious voice. " I say that we should start finding another job, in case that Mr. Lee will fire us. " " Yeah... I think you're right." Said Lioness vith a quiet and sad voice. It was almost 5 PM. " Axel, I'm going in my room, ok?" " Ok, Li!" Then, Lioness went into her room.

Axel went into his room too. They were very bored. Lioness looked at her window. It was still raining, but now, it rained very hard. She looked at the rain absent-minded. She was somehow sad, but in the same time, she was in love. She was so happy that she and Axel were together.

In the same time, Axel looked at the window too. He was also in love and a little happy, but he was worried about what could happen to Lioness. He loved her very much. He never knew that he and Lioness could ever be together. But now, they were, and that was all that matter for him.

**Do you like this chapter? Poor Tommy, I mean, poor Ingo! Please don't forget to review all of you! You don't know how much those reviews mean for me! Thank u a lot!**


	9. Searching for a job, but nothing

The two teens stood in their rooms. They just didn't knew what to do. Outside it was still raining, and it was cold. The rain drops hitted their windows, and the wind blew very hard. It was very strange, becouse it was in the middle of Jully. Anyway, the meteorologist anounced that the next day was about to be as sunny as the others.

Lioness decided to write in her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Today the weather is such ugly! It's raining, it's cold and the wind is blowing very hard. You know, I don't know why, but Axel is acting very weird! For example, today, I wanted to see where Tommy was. I asked him if he saw him, but he said that he didn't knew where he is. I know he lied. ;) He can never lie to me, but I acted like I belived him. Anyway, he told me not to go in King's room, where I though Tommy could be. He said that there could be King's ghost:)) Ha, ha! Ghost? Yeah, shure! But I think he just doesn't want me to be near Tommy. I really don't know why!_

_But let me tell you what happened last night! Oh, it was terrible! I was sleaping, when I heard someone breathing hard. I thought that it could be Axel, but when I really saw what it was... It had red eyes, 1 meter claws and 2 meters teeth and it had huge muscles! I couldn't see clearly what it was, becouse it was dark in my room. It just looked like a cat-lion-monster! Or, anyway, it looked awful. Then I screamed, and Axel came in my room, but the beast dissapeared!_

_The only one in the room besides me and Axel was Tommy. I tried to explain Axel what I saw, and that I thought that it could be Tommy, but he just didn't trusted me. But something told me that he belived me, I don't know what. But today I realised that that was just a nightmare! It couldn't be Tommy! He would never try to kill me!:D What an idiot thing for me to think that it could be Tommy!_

Suddenly, someone knocked at her door.

_I have to go for now, but I will write in you later! ;) Bye-Bye!_

She quickly closed her diary. " Yes?" She said. Axel walked in her room. He looked very bored. " What's up?" She asked him. " Nah, nothing, I'm just so bored!" He said and stood on Lioness's bed. " No kidding, Axel, you really look bored!" She said and smirked and stood next to him. " What would you like to do?" Asked Lioness. It was almost 9 pm. " I don't know! What do you want to do?" "I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?" " I don't know. What do _you _want to do?" She started laughing and kissed him.

He kissed her back, and after 3 seconds, they broked the kiss. " Come on, seriously now!" Said Axel. She smiled then. " Well... I don't know! How about we should start searching for new jobs?" She said lifely at the bigining, but at the end, her voice went just a little more sad.

Axel looked at the ground, and nodded sadly. She gave him a sad smile and gave him a hug, then she lot go. They didn't wanted new jobs. They absoloutely LOVED their jobs. " Hey, Ax? I know you don't want a new job, neither do I ! I love my job as much as you do, but you know? Sometimes there are things that you just could not hold on forever. You just... have to let it go." She said with a soft voice, almost like a wishper.

He looked in her eyes and smiled sadly. But he knew that they couldn't have this job forever. Soon, they would be enough grown up, and had to look for real jobs. He then gave her a little kiss on her forehead. " Thanks, Lioness." He said quietly. " Met me in my room, Ok?" He said and waited for Lioness's answer. " Yeah, ok, Axel.".He then left her room, and went into his room

Shortly after 5 minutes, Lioness was in his room. He was sitting on his bed, cross-legged, and had his laptop in his arms. She took a sit next to him. " Ok, so what are we exactly searching for?" Asked Axel. " We're searching for any available job. I hope that we're enough lucky to find at least one!" She sid and looked worried at his laptop screen. He sighed.

" Look, Lioness, I don't want_ any_ job, ok? " " Oh, yes you do, or else you won't have a place to sleep, becouse this aquatic center will be sure demolished. You don't have a choice! Understand?" She said angry. He nodded slowly and annoyed that Lioness could always close his mouth. They both sighted.

But after two hours of searching, they didn't found any job available. They were dissapointed. " I can't imagine that we couldn't find even _one_ job!" Said Lioness angry. " Hey, it's ok. We'll search again tomorrow, ok?" Said Axel with a _cheer-up!_ look. She sighed. " But we wont find anything!" She stopped, and tears started to appear. " I just don't want another job! I love my job! " She cried.

Axel hugged her, while she was crying. Just then, Ingo went out of nowhere, into Axel's room, where Axel and Lioness were. He saw Axel's and Lioness's worried and sad faces. Ingo knew that this was only his fault. Becouse of him, there were only two remaining, they were about to lose their jobs and all of this becouse he killed the other 3 guys.

He didn't wanted to be seen, so he hidded somewhere. Axel stroked Lioness on her head and kissed her forehead. " I know, Lioness, I know..." He said. " C'mon, don't cry, ok?" He said and smiled to her. She nodded slowly, but she still was worried. Axel was even more worried that her, but he hided that, becouse he didn't wanted to worry her even more.

It was about 11 pm, so Lioness went to bed. Axel also wanted to sleep, but he slept on the sofa, in case of it could happen what happened last night. After one half of hour, they all were asleep, even Ingo.

**Ok, here's another chapter! I hope you liked it. **

**Look, if you could, please don't forget to review! I have only one author that's reviewing. The others stopped reviewing at chapter 3! Please, I'm writting this story for all of you! Thank you, R&R!!!! **


	10. Ingo finaly spoke

That night, none of the two teens slept well. Lioness had nightmares, and Axel was affraid that Ingo could come and try to hurt Lioness again. Ingo was very worried about his life, becouse Arho will kill him when he will find out that Ingo didn't finished his duty. _' I must be brave, I'm acting like a frightened kittie! What's wrong with me?"_ he stopped from thinking, and then a thought went trough his head _" Now, I know what to do!" _And he slowly fall asleep again.

The next morning was sunny and warm. Axel got up at 8 AM, and Lioness at 8.30 AM. Axel stood at the table. Lioness came to him, gave him a short kiss. " Mornin'" She said and took a sit at the table. " Good morning. How did you slept?" Said Axel. " Oh, don't ask!!! I had the worse night I ever had in my entire life!" She said with a tired an a little angry voice.

Axel sighed. " Yeah, me too." " But why did you slept on the sofa, Ax?I got up in the middle of the night to have a drink of water and I saw you." She asked him. He didn't wanted to tell her the truth. " Err... coz I wanted to.". She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. " So, Axel, do you want some coffe?" " Sure." He replied.

Lioness made the coffe and they drank it in silence. They were tired and at the same time worried about their jobs. After they drank the coffe, they stood up. Axel broke the silence. " Li, how about we go to the cemetery and leave some flowers for the guys?" Said Axel a little sad.

Lioness looked into the ground. She sighed. " Come on!" He insisted. She took a deep breath and said. " Ok." And smiled at Axel. He smiled back. Then, they went into the garage, and into the Slamma. Axel drove the car, and Lioness stood next to him. Axel started the engine, and drove out of the garage and into the streets of Landmark City, to the cemetery.

" Hey, what's up?" Asked Axel Lioness, observing her absent-minded look. She then shook her head shortly. " Nothing, Ax." " Oh, come on, I know you're thinking of something!" He said. She looked back at the road and said. " It's nothing. It's just that... I can't belive how fast we forgot about what happened to the guys. We act like we don't even wanna know about this and who killed them. We were so preocuped about the two of us, that we forgot about the guys! And I don't think that's too nice!"

Axel wanted to tell her so much about who killed the guys, but he was worried that she could get upset on him becouse he didn't told her before. Anyway, Lioness was very moody in the last time, so he didn't wanted to make her behave worse. " I think you're right, Li. And we will find out who killed the guys, ok?" He said and smiled to her. But Lioness didn't looked at him. _' What is Axel hiding from me? Hm... Something tells me that he knows about who killed the guys...' _She thought while looking at the road.

Axel looked back at the road too. _' I know she isn't beliving me! When the hell am I going to tell her?' _He thought.

In the next 10 minutes, they were at the cemetery. From there, there was a woman that was selling flowers. They bought 12 roses, and walked to the guys' tombs. Only Hawk and Shark were there, becouse they didn't knew where King's dead body is, but they were sure that he was dead.

They slowly put the roses down, and stood in silence. Axel wrapped his arm around Lioness's shoulder and smiled to her. She smiled back and looked again at the tombs.

At home, Ingo was nervous, becouse his master, Arho, should call him today, and find out that Ingo didn't hurt Lioness at all. Not even a scratch. Suddenly, his device ranged. " Agent 00980! So how's my plan working?" Said Arho with an evil voice.

" Well boss...-" He was cutt off by Arho. " Well?" Ingo was so frightened, that he almost swalowed his tung. " Mission complette. The girl is in hospital now, very badly hurt." Arho grinned evily.

" Well done, my dear Agent 00980, well done! Now all you have to do, is wait for her to get out of hospital _if_ she gets out of hospital, and hurt her again, and again, until she dies, understood?"

" Yes, boss, bye!" Said Ingo, and slowly walked to the sofa to take a little nap. He lied when he said that he hurted Lioness. Now, the only thing that Ingo could do, is face the facts, and tell the truth.

One half of hour later, Axel and Lioness arrived back home. Ingo hided quickly so that they wouldn't see him. He hided under the sofa. There, no one could see him. As soon as Axel and Lionss entered the aquatic centre, Axel's phone rang.

" Yes?... Oh, hi Mr. Lee! What's up?" Said Axel.

" Look, Axel," Said M.L. " You know how much I care about you, guys... or should I say, you 2. But you know..."

" What's wrong?" Asked Axel getting a little nervous.

" Axel, you 2 are fired! I'm so sorry, but you arren't enough to test my gadgets. I'm sorry...-" But M.L. couldn't finish, becouse Axel closed. He had his eyes widden and his mouth large open.

Lioness wanted to laugh at his face, but she didn't becouse she knew it was something very serious going on. She walked close to him.

" What's wrong, Ax?" But she recieved nu response. Then she continued, with a thought trough her head. " Did he... fired us?" She asked hoping that he would say no. But Axel nodded.

Now, Lioness was mouth wide open, when he nodded. " But... but... What are we going to do?" She asked desperated. Axel hugged her, and holded her tight to him. They just couldn't belive what happened.

Suddenly, Ingo went out from under the sofa. He saw enough about what bad things happened to the two, and all this becouse his fault. Axel's gaze turned to Ingo as he saw him walking out of under the sofa.

Ingo slowly walked towards them. Then, he suddenly spoke : " Hi.". Axel and Lioness looked frightened at Ingo, known by them as Tommy. They didn't belived that Tommy actualy spoke.

Then, Ingo looked in Axel's eyes, and somehow, Axel saw in Ingo's eyes that he wanted to tell them something. He looked like he was sorry for something. The two teens were curious and shocked at the same time

**And here's another chapter:) It is a little short but... I hope you liked it! And for the last time, **

**PLEASE, review!!! And again, thank you for reading! I apreciate that! R&R :D!!!!**


	11. Ingo's confession

None of the two teens moved, neither Ingo. Then, Ingo opened his mouth and started speaking. " Hey, I said ' hi ', don't you think you should say something, becouse I think you won't find another speaking cat too soon!" . Axel and Lioness were now more shocked, when they heard this.

" Did you... speak?" Finaly asked Axel, looking shocked at Ingo. The teens still didn't moved. Ingo smiled.

" Yes, I did speak." Said Ingo looking at the two. Axel and Lioness looked at each other surprised, then they looked at Ingo again.

" But... how? I mean, you didn't speak to us before." Said Lioness wondering how was this possible.

" Well, for your information, I come from a high society of intelectual cats. Listen, I would like to tell you all that I have in my mind at the moment very shortly, will you listen?" Asked Ingo the two teens. Then, they nodded, and Ingo continued.

" My real name is Ingo, I used to live in that society of cats, until a crazy cat named Arho, came to me, and wanted me to be his number one secret-murderer-agent. I had no choice, becouse if I would say no, he would killed me in that moment, so I accepted it. My life already was a living hell, becouse my dear and only love, Tamissa, got killed that night, and my house was burned also. So, Arho implanted a serum in me that could make me change into a big and powerfull monster-cat. I had many missions on killing people that Arho didn't liked or had some unfinished busines with. My mission now was to kill you other three friends as I did, and create as much pain as possible to Lioness, so that you, Axel, would suffer. Arho somewhow knew that you had something for this girl, so that is why he wanted me to put her in hospital as many times as possible, until she dies, but I didn't did that, becouse if I did that, I would be like that criminal that killed Tamissa. Now, the only thing that I want is to get rid of Arho, and to have again a decent life, along with the high society cats. And, also, to make it up to you two for what I did. Will you 2 help me?" Said Ingo looking hopingly to the 2 teens.

Axel and Lioness looked confused at Ingo and they couldn't belive what he said.

" Wait a second, YOU killed our friends?" Asked Axel angry, nervous, sad, frightened and shocked.

" I am very sorry, but just now, I realised how much mistakes I heve made, please, forgive me!" Said Ingo. He was really sorry about what he did.

" And you were supose to kill me, just to provoke pain to Axel?" Asked Lioness feeling the same thing as Axel. Ingo nodded shortly and sadly.

" And you girlfriend got killed, and you pretended the whole time?" Asked the two. Ingo nodded again. " Why should we trust you? You killed our best friends!" Said Axel angry.

" Listen Mr. Manning, I didn't killed you girlfriend , becouse I know how it is to loose one, ok? This is the only thing that made me change, and also, the innocent people that I've killed. For the last time, I AM VERY SORRY!" Ingo then almost yelled. The two teens still looked at Ingo in distrust.

" Ok. " Sighed Axel, still untrustfull. " But if I catch you again trying to hurt her, I promise you that I will kill you with my bare hands! Understood?" Shouted Axel at Ingo. Lioness looked at him in surprise, becouse he almost never was so serious in what he said, even if he was almost everytime serious.

" Axel, calm down. I'm sure that Tommy... I mean Ingo, won't try to hurt me again. He realy is saying the truth!" Told Lioness Axel, trying to make him calm down. She was sure that Ingo was saying the truth. Axel looked in her eyes. He somehow wanted to belive her, but he wasn't sure. He still wanted to keep an eye on Ingo.

" Well, I think I should go now, and let you 2 think about what I said. Bye." And with this, Ingo left the two. Axel and Lioness went into Axel's room, becouse it was closer. Then, they closed the door, and sat on the bed.

" I can't belive what happened today! I mean, what an awful day! First, we loose our jobs, then we found out that our cat is a nasty murderer!" Said Lioness a little angry, but also a bit schocked. Axel thought that this could be the right moment to tell her.

" You know, Lioness, I kinda... knew who killed the guys." Said Axel shortly and quiet, waiting for her reaction, knewing that it won't be a good reaction.

" WHAT?!?" She almost screamed. " You knew all this time and didn't said a word about it? Why?" She said making him feel stupid.

" I wasn't sure about it. From the begining I had a strange feeling about this cat, but I wasn't sure. That night when you saw that monster trying to kill you, it was Ingo. I didn't wanted to make you think that, becouse I didn't wanted to frighten you, or something else. Sorry." He said with an apologising voice.

" I know you're sorry, but you should've told me." She paused, seeing him really sorry. " But it's ok, Ax, I forgive you." She said, smiled and looked in his eyes. He looked in her's and smiled too.

" Thank you, Li! But we have to think about what to do with Ingo. I mean, are we going to help him?"

" Well, Axel, I really think that he's saying the truth. He really looked sorry. I say we should try, at least for our friends!" Said Lioness and Axel nodded. _' I just hope that Li is right, and that Ingo isn't planning something bad...' _thaough Axel.

**Ok! Here's chapter 11! What can I say? I don't know what! At the end o the chapters should be something writtened but... I don't know what to say...**

** Anyway, the idea is: I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter's coming soon and R&R:D **


	12. The decision

They didn't even stood up, becouse Ingo aleready was in Axel's room. He listened to Axel's and Lioness' conversation, so he knew when to come in. With a serious face he looked at the two, that were looking down at Ingo.

" So what is you decision?" Asked Ingo looking at Axel, then at Lioness, and then, again at Axel. " Are you 2 going to help me or not?".

" First of all, Ingo, I want to know what does your master, Arho, wants from me." Said Axel looking down at Ingo.

" I don't know. I asked him. He didn't wanted to tell me. He said that it isn't my bussiness. _Are_ you going to help me?" Ingo really wanted to recieve help from the two that stood on the bed.

" Well...-"

" Ofcourse we will." With this, Lioness cut off Axel. But Axel was worried about Lioness' trust in Ingo.

" Thank you very much, miss." Ingo thanked Lioness and then, Axel. " Thank you too." He said looking at Axel. Axel looked suspiciously at Ingo. He still didn't knew what to think. He was very confused, but he still was precoucious.

" I apreciate very much that you 2 accepted to help me, becouse you don't know how much this means to me! Thank you again." Ingo now, was very happy that he finaly will get rid of Arho.

" How are we going to help you more exactly?" Asked Axel Ingo, with a coldness in his voice.

" We have to make a plan to kill Arho. And-" Axel cutted off Ingo.

" But how does this Arho guy lookes like?"

" Well, Axel, he's as big as you, and has big teeth and big claws. And he looks like this when he's in a good mood, but when he's in a bad mood..." Told Ingo the two teens. Lioness listened at what Ingo was saying, but Axel wasn't paying too much attention.

" Axel, are you listening?" Asked Lioness Axel, seeing that Axel wasn't paying too much attention at what Ingo was saying.

" What? Oh, yeah, I am listening! But look, it's a little late so... Shouldn't we go to bed?" Said Axel, pretending that he is tired.

" What? Go to bed? But it's only 5 o'clock ( PM )! Why?" Said Lioness shocked that he wanted to go to bed so early.

"I understand you two. You had a hard day today, so... we'll discuss this tomorrow. Bye." And as soon as he finished saying this, Ingo jumped on the sofa and fell asleep.

" I'm going to bed, Li." Said Axel, and wanted to leave, but Lioness grabbed his right hand.

" What's wrong with you?" She asked him annoyed in a quiet voice, so that she wouldn't woke up Ingo.

" You wanna know what's wrong with me? Do you, huh? The thing that's wrong with me is that this monster killed our friends, he wanted to hurt you, he made us loose our jobs, and now you want to help him! THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" Yelled Axel at Lioness, still in a quite voice. He was really angry.

" So I'm going in my room, and you should better think about what I said, Miss Leone!" And with this, he walked angryly in his room. Lioness also got angry, so she went into her room, too.

But this little argue woke up Ingo, becouse he could hear even the most quiet noise. He still sat on the sofa. _' What can I do to show them that I don't mean any harm for them now? What should I do to show them that I am really sorry?' _though Ingo.

The twoo teens sat on their beds with their arms crossed under their heads. ' _I can't belive Lioness really belives this... monster! Why is she so foolish?' _though Axel while looking at the sealing. Meanwhile, Lioness was also in her room, like Axel. _' Man, this boy is so annoying some times! But what is his problem?! Ingo really says the truth! I'm sure he is, and Axel is thinking that this could be a trap. But... Wait a second! What if this is a trap?'_ though Lioness.

Ingo stood up, jumped off the sofa onto the ground, and went into Axel's room. As he walked in, he saw Axel laying on his bed with his hands crossed under his head. Then, Ingo said,

" Ahem " As soon as Axel heard him, he looked down at him and said, " What do you want?" then, he looked back at the ceeling.

" I know that you don't belive me, or you don't want to belive me, but I really don't know what to do to make you two see that I am really saying the truth!"

" I don't belive you," Said Axel, " But Lioness does! Congratulations, you foolished her, but you won't trick me!" Said Axel while he stood up and wanted to leave.

" Wait, Mr. Manning! Please listen to me!" Said Ingo, and ran in Axel's way, so he could face him.

" What?" Said Axel annoyed.

" Please listen to me! I need help! I really need you two to help me kill Arho! I am sure that he killed Tamissa! Please, I want to make him pay." Said Ingo almost having a little tears in his eyes. His voice sounded really desperated. " What woud you do if Lioness would get killed?"

Axel looked deeply into Ingo's eyes. But he didn't knew why, but he felt that Ingo was right. Ingo also looked in Axel's eyes. But something else made him feel that Ingo was saying the truth: Ingo had beautyfull eyes like Lioness. Lioness an Ingo had almost the same eyes. And Lioness's eyes always had a special effect on Axel.

With no other word, Axel walked to Lioness's room. Ingo just walked slowly to the window, and looked trough it. As soon as Axel was in front of her room, he knocked at it. Lioness heard it, and said,

" Yes?"

" Can I please come in, Lioness?"

" What is it?"

" I just wanna' talk to you, Li. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, ok.". He came in, and sat on the chair of her desk. She just sat on her bed. Then, she asked,

" What?" She said with a cold voice.

" I'm sorry for that argue, but I was affraid that Ingo wasn't saying the truth, and that all this was a trap. And I was affraid that you might fall in it. Sorry." He said quietly. Lioness sighted.

" Well... It's ok, but what if this _is _a trap?" She said looking suspiciously at Axel.

" No, just now, I realised that I was wrong about Ingo and that he really says the truth. He thinks that Arho killed his girlfriend, and wants him to pay. I understand him, becouse I would do the same if someone would kill you!" Said Axel, as Lioness smiled a little, then Axel continued, " Now I belive him, and we should help him, not for him but for our friends.".

Lioness nodded. " Sure.". Then, they went to Ingo, to talk to him.

**Hei, I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review!!! R&R ;) Thank U !**


	13. The plan

They found Ingo on the sofa ( his favourite place ). Ingo heard them, and stood up surprized. Axel and Lioness took a sit on the sofa, next to Ingo. Ingo looked very surprized at them, but also a little happy, becouse he thought that they might want to help him to kill Arho.

" What is it?" He asked confused.

"We decided to help you kill your master, but not for you, for our friends. So tell us what is your plan." Said Axel just with a very little coldness in his voice. The two looked at Ingo and they were waiting for him to tell them his plan.

" Well... uh... I haven't quite made a plan, becouse I wasn't sure that you will want to help me." Said Ingo as the 2 in front of him looked at him with a _what?!_ look.

" Well then how are we going to kill him?" Asked Axel dissapointed and looking at the cat in front of him.

" Hey, we only have to make a silly plan, no big. We just have to think, that's all." Said Lioness in a casual way. They stood there in silence for some minutes. Suddenly, Ingo came up with something.

" I think I know what we should do, listen : Arho's lair is deep in the ground. I know that you don't have te necesary device to get there, but I have one. Arho's lair is at the 1st floor, so we have to travel only 3 floors, becouse with the device we can only travel until the 4th floor into the ground. Between floor 4 and 3 there are normal stairs so it wouldn't be a problem for you 2. The problem is that I don't know what to do with you 2, becouse Arho's lair is very, very well guarded and if some of the monster-cat-guard sees you, he will sur kill you. I can go there beeing seen, but you 2 can't." Said Ingo dissapointed.

" Oh, yes we can. We have night opps, don't we?" Said Lioness and looked at Axel. He nodded. " So we can travel without beeing seen." She continued. " Then it's settled.".

" I guess that I should leave you 2 rest, becouse tomorrow is went we're leaving. Good night!" Said Ingo and jumped off the sofa,and into his cat bed,that was in King's room. Axel and Lioness sat on the sofa.

" Axel" She said quietly.

" Yeah?'

" What if we can't beat Arho? What if we all are going to get killed?" She said very worried and looked in his eyes.

" Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll kill him." He said smiling, and stroked her hair. " We have Ingo. He could transform into that monster, and I'm sure that he is almost equal in streinght with Arho. And who knows? Maybe that he's planning to kill Arho with his mind." He continued, but didn't made her less worried. She had a very bad feeling in this.

She hugged him and said,

" I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you. If you'll die, I'll die too." She said sotly.

" Don't say that." He said while he had one of his arms around her, and one hand stroking her hair.

" I do And I will not die becouse Arho will kill me, or anything else. I will suicide myself, just to be with you." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Lioness, calm down, I won't die." He tried to make her think positive, but she continued.

" And if I die, Axel, I wan't you to start a new life, as happy as you can. I will just be waiting for you." She said, tears, coming slowly from her eyes.

Ingo heard them, and though _' The same night when she got killed, Tamissa had a strange feeling, and she acted like she knew that she was going to be killed. What if Lioness is right? What if I'm going to kill them both? What if I'm going to kill also myself? Well, I have to take the risc...'_

**Sorry for not updating earlyer, but I had much work at school. I hope you like it, and sorry for this short chapter. But as you know, I make short chapters. I don't know whenI'm going to update the next chapter, becouse I'm a little busy with the school, but don't worry, I'll update soon, I just don't know when.**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	14. The fight

**Hey, this is a much longer chapter than the others, but please, I hope you'll like it! Read it all, and please, enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Ingo woke up very early, about 4 AM. He wanted to meditate, becouse he knew that fighting Arho is something almost impossible. Arho wasn't a cat, he wasn't a monster, he wasn't a demon, he was a mixture of all those. He was almost invincible. Ingo was sitting on the sofa, meditating, to improve his mind and body muscle. He somehow could get more strong in any way, by meditating. 

But if you think that Ingo woke up early, Axel and Lioness didn't slept at all. They couldn't close one eye all night, becouse they were too worried about what was going to happed today. Finaly, at 6 AM they got up from bed, dressed up and went into the kitchen for breakfast, maybe their last breakfast... .

While they ate, no one said a word. Ingo was still meditating. Axel saw Lioness' face,

" Come on, Li, stop worrying. It will be ok. Ok?" He said quietly so that Ingo couldn't hear him. But she didn't looked at him. Then, suddenly, she rose her head and looked at him and rased an eyebrow.

" And you stop pretending, ok? I know you're maybe even more scared than I am, so let's face it! We're all going to die and that's it!" She almost screamed. She was nervous and stressed. Ingo heard her, he whispered something ( maybe the end of the meditation ) and walked at the table where they were eating.

" I think you two forgot that you are with me. I think that you two don't even know my streinght, do you? I' m sure that you wouldn't like to fel it, so SHUT UP! I am trying to meditate! You 2 depend on me! If I wouldn't be, Arho would have you 2 as a little snack. Just shut up and stop worrying!" With this, he walked angry in one of the rooms. He was also a bit worry about the fight against Arho.

_' They're stressing me so much! Just like it isn't enough that I'm very nervous and stressed. This will never work! I guess they still think that I'm on Arho's side. How foolish cand they get? If they want us to succide in this fight, they must trust me or else none of us will survive...' _Thought Ingo looking at them from one of the rooms.

Axel and Lioness continued eating. _' Maybe she's right, but... who am I kidding? Ofcourse I'm worried about this, who wouldn't be? If something happens to her, I will kill Ingo!' _thought Axel looking absent-minded in the plate and food in front of him. Suddenly, Ingo came out of the room that he was in.

" We should be going. It's almost 7 AM and maybe some of the guards are not at their guarding place yet, so we may have an advantage. Get your night opps and meet me in the Central Park. Arho's lair is under it, but you must hurry. See you there." Ingo left the Aquatic Center as he finished saying this.

The 2 teens stood up from the table. They put their nigh opps under their mission suits, and fortunately, Mr. Lee didn't took their vehicles yet, so in 10 minutes they were in the Central Park. They found Ingo sitting on the green grass, behing a banch, witing for them.

" So, are you ready?" He asked them. They just nodded. Ingo pulled out a little hair from it's tail, and he throwed it on the ground. In a few seconds, they were 20 meters into the ground. The 2 teens quickly turned invisible and tried to stop making any sound.

" Just follow me" whishpered Ingo to them.The 3 walked down the stairs, to the 3rd floor. There, there was a coridor with many doors guarded by ugly, cat-monsters ith very big teeth and calws. As the guards saw Ingo, they smiled evily ( maybe they were tinking that Ingo had killed another human or animal that he was supose to kill ). Ingo was known by all of the agents and guards to be a great cold-blood killer.

They traveled down untill the last floor, every floor had many doors, but the last floor had only one big door at the end of the coridor. It was a very big wooden door that had big scratches on it. It also had a big 'A' writtened on it with red paint. The door was guarded by 4 huge monsters that were much more bigger than Ingo. The 2 teens knew that this was Arho's lair.

" Hello, Agent 00980. Why do you want to see Arho?" Some of the guards asked.

" I want to tell him that my mission is complete, and to give me my next mission." Said Ingo serious. The 4 guards bowed their heads and the huge wooden door oppened. As soon as the door was large open, the teens were able to see a huge room. The floor was covered in pure, shining silver wich seemed to have stars inplanted in it becouse in there was no window, they were very deep in the ground and the sunlight didn't entered into any room. And there was no source of light in the room, but the silver shined as the source of light of the room.

the walls were as white as the milk, even more white and the silver made it even more whiter. It was pretty hard to look at the walls or the floor, becouse they shined so powerful, your eyes were hurting. Also, on the walls, there were gray stripes, with black stripes on them. It was pretty cold, there. In the middle of the room, stood a black table, with some papers on it. In front of the table, was a black armchair. Something stood in that armchair. In that armchair stood a yellow cat. It was so yellow, that it looked like a flame. His eyes were as red as the blood and he had black stripes on his back and his tail was big and fuzzy.

He looked at Ingo and grined evily, revealing his teeth. His teeth were as shining as the silver on the gound. He was only 4 meters high ( a lot bigger than Ingo ).

" So, my dear Ingo, did you finished your mission?" He asked smiling evily. Axel and Lioness got a little more frightened when they saw Arho's teeth and claws. They were just waiting to attack Arho. It was a little hard to stay invisible with the night opps in that powerful light like that.

" No, I haven't finished my mission, so I thought I would bring some friends who would like you to pay for what you did to their friends! Now!" Yelled Ingo. Suddenly, Axel and Lioness turned uninvisible and attacked Arho. Their first attacks seemed to work, but not after a long time, Arho threw them away, and they felt hardly on the ground.

Seeing this, Ingo turned into that monster. He grew much bigger than before, his teeth and claws grew aswell, his muscled grew very big, and his eyes turned as red as blood. He ran towards Arho and wanted to attack him, but Arho jumped away, so Ingo missed. Then, Arho's teeth and claws began to grow, even bigger than Ingo's. He grew big, and more frightening than Ingo, his eyes turned black as the cold darkness, and he looked worse than a demon.

Ingo attacked him with his claws and made Arho a big scratch on his left side of his face, making Arho spit smoke and making frightening growls. Arho wanted to bit Ingo by his neck, but Ingo ducked, and he could hurt Arho's front paws. Arho got even more angry as Ingo made him deep cuts on his front paws, that now were bleeding, so he threw Ingo away powerfuly, but Ingo came back and he jumped on Arho's back, biting and scratching it with his teeth and claws.

Arho roared in a demonish sound and with his claws, he threw Ingo very hardly into the wall in front of him. Axel and Lioness looked confused and frightened at the two monsters that were fighting. They knew that they had to help Ingo, but they were no match for Arho. He was simply a demon in a monster's body.

Now that Ingo was on the ground, Arho could hurt him more easily. He made Ingo wounds with his claws on his face and chest. This hurt very badly for Ingo. Fortunately, he managed to throw Arho away wit his claws, also making some wounds on Arho's chest Arho fell on the ground but shortly after that, he stood up again. He was so angry, he almost spat fire.

Both, Ingo and Arho were bleeding and breathing hard. They were growling at each other and looked at each other with hate.

" SO THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR THE HELP I GAVE YOU? IF I WERREN'T THERE, YOU WOULD DIE OF CRAZYNESS!" Spat Arho at Ingo with a demonish growling voice.

" HELP?! TAMISSA DIED BECOUSE OF YOU! YOU DESTROIED MY LIFE! YOU KILLED TAMISSA!" Spat Ingo angry at Arho. Ingo attacked again Arho with his front paws' claws and he managed to make Arho a few more cuts on his face.

But Ingo was close enough, so Arho gave him a bite on Ingo's neck, he implanted his sharp claws in Ingo, and threw him strongly into a wall. Ingo made a big hole in the wall, and after that he fall on the ground. He tried to breath, but it was very hard. After a few seconds, he saw that he had a big cut coming up from his tail to his neck. He tried to ignore his wounds, his pain, and that he breathed hardly, and tried to get up, but it was just useless.

Arho grinned evily as he saw Ingo struggeling to get up and struggeling to breath.

" Axel, we have to do something, or Ingo will die!" said Lioness worried to Axel.

" I know, but what?"

" I don't know,... use your Jo-Lan!"

" And what if it doesn't work?" Said Axel and sighted.

" Please, Axel, we must try!" She said and looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Axel stood up, and ran towards Arho, who was still lookig at poor Ingo. As Axel stop behing Arho, he tried o concentrate, he put all his energy together, and by his surprise, he managed to throw Arho into a wall. Lioness ran towards Ingo, and helped him get up. Just then She saw what kind of wounds he had. He had deep wounds on his face, chest, his neck and had a deep and long cut from his tail to his neck. She was wodering how Ingo was still alive.

Finaly he sat up with her help.

" Thank you." He said to her and tried to smile, but his wounds were too deep and they hurt. She smiled to him and gave him a stroke on his head. Ingo saw that Arho was also trying to get up. Without thinking of anything, Ingo attacked Arho again, but this time, he gave Arho a strong bite in his neck. Lucky for Arho, he managed to threw Ingo away from him, but he still had a deep wound on his neck from Ingo and this wound seemed to make Arho some problems with breathing.

As soon as Arho stood up, Axel attacked him again with his Jo-Lan, and again, Arho was throwen into a wall, making Arho spit. _' I didn't knew Axel had such a power. Hm... seemes familiar... wait a sec! Someone told me once about this martial art called... Jo-Lon, no... oh, Jo-Lan. That's what it makes him so strong. But he aleready looks like he hasn't any energy left.' _Thought Arho and grinned evily.

And indeed, Axel had no energy left. He could barely stand on his feet, so as soon as Arho stood on his feet, he throwed Axel away hardly with his big paw. Then Lioness tried to find a spot where she could punch and kick Arho. She saw that Arho's left eye was a bit wounded. She ran towards Arho, and gave him an air kick in his left eye.

This hurt terrible for Arho, and this made him scream in pain. This sound made every one shiver.

" Lioness, stay back! He's too powerful!" Yelled Axel at her, but she didn't listened, and continued punching and kicking Arho's left eye. Annoyed and nervous, Arho managed to throw Lioness hardly into a wall.

Unfortunately for Arho, he could barely see with his left eye now, and this was a very big advantage for Ingo. Ingo smiled seeing that Arho could barely see with his left eye, so he attacked Arho with all that he got. Now, Arho was covered in darkred blood, and when he breathe, he was making a growling sound. Ingo was very tired, too. He could barely stay on its feet and his wounds were also making him some problems.

Even if he was almost dead, Arho saw that weekness in Ingo, and suddenly, he bited Ingo again on his neck. But this wasn't a short bite. He stood with his teeth implanted in Ingo's neck, hopig that Ingo would die, becouse he couldn't breath.

Unfortunately, Ingo was indeed weakened by the fight, and he suddenly stoped breathing. Ingo died becouse he was unable to breath. Arho, seing that ingo was dead, he throwen Ingo's dead body into a wall. He then, looked at the two teens that were terified by the fact that now, Ingo, their only hope, was dead.

Arho smiled evily, and approached slowly towards Axel and Lioness.

**Hi, guys! Sorry for updating so late, but here it is. I hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review! ;)**


	15. A possible end

Suddenly, Arho stopped and looked down.

" So, you 2 came here to help Ingo, right? But as you see, he's no more with us." Said Arho grinning evilly.

" What unfinished businesses had you with us?" Asked Axel. He was almost shaking, but he could control himself very well.

" Well, I guess I can tell you since this is going to be your last day on earth. Ten years ago, I was a human being. I worked for the police. One day, I received a call to go to inspect a place, where it seemed a meteor crushed. When I arrived there, indeed, a meteor crushed. I called for backups. Then, I wanted to have a better look, but accidentally I touched the meteor and transformed into what I am now. But killing your friends and making you suffer, is just something that an old friend of mine asked me to do for her.

" What do you mean? Who?" Asked Lioness getting nervous. Then, Arho made an evil smile, he walked to his desk, he pushed a button that was under it.The two teens followed Arho curious of what he was doing. Then, Arho turned at them, and kept smiling evily. It was a little hard to stay calm, when in front of you, was a monster, looking at you, and smiling evily and you didn't knew what was going to happen next, but being almost sure that you are going to get killed.

After exactly 5 minutes, there was a sound behind the big, wooden door.

" _Who are you and why do you want to see Arho?" _Asked some of the guards that were guarding the door of Arho's room.

" _Let's say just that.. I'm an old friend of his." _Said the person. The guards still weren't sure to let that person inside. Arho already knew who was at the door.

" Let her in!" He yelled at the guards that were outside his door. After a few seconds, the door opened and that person's face could be seen, because of the hard light form the floor and walls. The 2 teens were shocked as they saw who was standing in the door. Arho and the person that stood in the door smiled as they saw each other, and the person walked towards Arho, smiling.

" Sam, it has been a long time." Said Arho, smiling to the girl in front of him.

" Yes, it has been a long time, Jack." She said back smiling. She then looked arownd, and saw Axel and Lioness that were a little shocked to see her. She smiled and sai,

" Well, it seems that this is a reunion, or what? Good to see you 2 again." She said, smiling evily.

" Magness? How do you know him, and what do you have to do with this?" Finally asked Axel.

" You'll find out soon enough." She replied shortly, then, she looked at Arho.

" Why did you called me?" She asked .

" They were curious to see the one that asked me for help, for revenge. And I must tell you, that I've killed the rest of them. They are the only ones remaining." Replied Arho prowdly

" What revenge?" Asked Axel confused and nervous of seeing her. Her presence made him very nervous.

" The revenge for killing my father." She responded. And Arho nodded, looking at the 2 teens that looked shocked at Magness.

" WHAT?!" They asked together.

" We didn't killed Paine! He is still in freedom and alive!" Said Axel.

" Liar! " Snapped Magness at Axel. Lioness looked shocked and confused at Axel, and he looked the same at her.

" After all the pain and suffering you caused her, you 2 dare to say that you didn't killed her father?!" Shouted Arho angry to the two teens. And hearing this, Magness quickly made a sad face, and buried her face in Arho's hand ( coz Arho was very big, and she didn't reached his shoulder).

Axel and Lioness looked angry at Magness, and Magness gave them an evil smile.

" How dare you to say something like this?! Paine is alive and the last time we saw him was 2 months ago! How dare you say that?! From your lie, our friends are now dead! You tricked Arho just to make us suffer!" Almost yelled Lioness at Magness, almost coming up to her to beat her, but Axel hold her. At Lioness' words, Magness made a very innocent face.

" What?! Is this true?" Asked Arho Magness, looking suspiciously and a little furious at her. No one would ever dare to trick him.

" WHAT???!" Almost yelled Magness at Arho, with widened eyes. " OF COURSE NOT! HOW DARE YOU BELIVE THOSE CRIMINALS?!" She yelled at him and continued " You're disappointing me…" And turned away from him.

Arho sighted , " Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Please forgive me for not beliving you!" Said Arho with a very pleading voice. Then, Magness turned slowly to face him. " But this is the last chance I'm giving you!" She said angry at him.

The teens got more angry, seeing how nasty Magness was, on a thing that their lives depended on. If Magness would command Arho to kill them, Arho would do so in 3 seconds, that's how foolish he was.

" Don't belive her! She's lying!" Shouted Axel angry at Arho, trying to make him see the truth.

" Shut up!" Yelled Magness at Axel.

" Arho, don't belive her lies!" Yelled back Lioness. Arho got very confused. Somehow, he wanted to belive what the teens were saying, but it was like something controled his mind.

" If you 2 say another word, I will kill you _earlier_ than I planned!" Yelled Magness at the two.

" Enough! " Spat Lioness and attacked Magness with a punch. Unfortunately, without any effort, Magness grabbed Li's arm, and threw her very hard into a wall.

" Lioness!! " Screamed Axel after her, and looked angry at Magness. She looked at him and smiled.

" Oh, looks like your annoying girlfriend hit her head, " She said smirking, as she looked again at Lioness that touched the back of her head with her right hand fingers, and she noticed that she had blood on her fingers and cursed, as she tried to get up. Axel moved his gaze to Magness and growled angry.

" But don't worry, I can do the same to you, so that you musn't worry that you 2 don't match ". Without thinking, Axel attacked her with a kick, but Arho noticed at once what he wanted to do, and he easily throwed him away with one of his huge claws. Axel "landed" next to Lioness, holding his arm in pain, as he noticed that he had a 20 cm big wound.

" Arho, destroy these two idiots! " Commanded Magness and he smiled evilly, revealing his silver – like teeth. He ran at once at the two, his eyes glowing light red.

Without even taking a breath, Axel grabbed Lioness's hand pulled her up as fast as he could, and ran towards the big wooden door. Fortunately, Arho missed them.

" Don't let them get away!! Guards!! " Yelled Magness as they ran out of the room, running though the long corridor as fast as they could, trying to find the stairs that leaded to the 1st floor. As they passed every door on the corridor, every guard started chasing them, as well as the guards from Arho's room, Arho and Magness.

Axel felt like his feet were burning, and Lioness felt her head wound like someone was cutting it with knife. They bouth could hardly breathe, normally they could resist in worst conditions for longer, but now they were so weakened that heir feet were shaking, but they continued running without looking back at the " army " of guards that were chasing them.

The corridor seemed like it would never end, every second seemed like 1 hour.

" I knew we shouldn't have helped him! " Cried Lioness barely breathing.

" Li, we must reach the end of this corridor, keep running!"

They continued running like this, 5 more minutes that seemed like 5 years, and they finally reached the stairs that leaded to the 3rd floor. Axel stopped her quickly as she wanted to went up the stairs, and told her,

" I'll try to use my Jo-Lan on them, maybe I could slow them down a bit, you must go without me, I'll reach you."

" But there are guards there! There are guards at every floor." She said barely breathing.

" Just… be careful." And he pushed her up the stairs.

The guards, Arho and Magness were approaching fast.

" But Axel, I want to help you! " Her tears were running down her face, and her heart was beating very hard.

" GO!" He shouted at her with a very serious look in his eyes. Then, Lioness took just one look at him, and started to run up the stairs crying.

He concentrated as hard and fast as he could, and he managed to blast away the ones from the center, also including Magness. The whole "army" stopped and Axel ran after Lioness who was chased now by a few guards ( 5-4 ).

He reached the end of the stairs and he could see the backs of the guards. He ran trough them, reached Lioness and grabbed her hand, running faster than before. She was so happy to see him, and she wanted to slow down a bit so that she could kiss him.

" Really, this is not the time for this! " He said to her as he moved his head away and continued running. Lioness just rolled her eyes.

From the end of the stairs, they could hear growling sounds that were approaching fast.

" We must... run faster!" Said Axel barely pronouncing the words. He felt like his heart was burning and felt his blood rush fast his hole body, so did Lioness felt. But they continued running and after 20 infernal minutes they reached the 2nd floor. They were almost finished, they weren't even breathing properly, they felt their heard beat hard in their heads like it would stop any minute, and their feet almost collapsed.

They were at the half of the corridor of the 2nd floor. They were chased by every guard from the 4th, 3rd and 2nd floor including Arho and Mag. They too were very tired, and every 5 minutes, they were loosing a guard.

" We won't catch them! Magness, do something with your powers! " Said Arho.

" I can't! I haven't got enough energy for that! Do you think I'm more rested than you? Well think again! ".

They were like a cat and a mouse, but this time, both cat and mouse were very tired.

Lioness was almost about to collapse.

" Lioness, we must… run like this… for.. 10 more minutes. They're… tired too." Every word hurt him.

" I cant!!! I simply can't continue! I'm dying! I'm simply dying!" She said crying. Suddenly, her legs collapsed, and she fell hard on the ground with a scream. Axel stopped and with a scream of pain, he lifted her, and continued to run carrying her.

But he was so tired that she seemed to have 500 pounds, wich slowed him down very much. After 2 minutes, she fainted.

'_God! Could it get even better?!' _He thought desperated. The guards were reaching him fast, and he loosed speed every second.

Finally, after 5 more minutes he collapsed too, dropping her. He tried to get up but it was just useless. He kept trying without results, as the guards were at 50 meters far from them. This finally seemed to be their end…

**Hey. guys:D I'm so glad to finally upload chapter 15!! The next one will be the last chapter and I don't think it will be too long... anyway, thanks a lot for reading this, and please review:) **


	16. It was all just an ilusion

He kept trying, and he could finally standup slowly. With the guards at only a few meters from them, he walked over to Lioness and tried to wake her up, but with no results. He felt very strangely weak, his feet and hands were shaking, he sweated, though he felt cold at the same time, his view became blurry and suddenly, he couldn't stand up anymore and he fainted.

A few time later, he woke up tied by a wall in a not very big room, feeling dizzy, and his head was aching. terribly. In the room wasn't too much light, but there were some torches on the walls wich made enough light. His view was still blurry, but he could saw in front of him a huge monster-cat guard that had one of his huge paws in front of Axel, ready anytime to kill him.

On an opposite wall, he saw Lioness tied up as well. Her hair was all messed up and her face was full of tears. She also had her mouth bandaged so that she couldn't speak or scream. Without taking another breath, the guard penetrated Axel's chest and cut his heart. Axel's whole life flashed in front of his eyes, as in the background he could hear Lioness' desperated cry and screams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel woke up screaming and he was bathing in sweat, his heart beating hard and fast. He looked around frightened. He was in his room, in his bed. The birds were singing beautifully outside, and the sunlight came trough his window. He looked around breathing hard but slower than before. He looked at his clock. It seemed to be 9 AM in the morning. '_What the hell was that ?! God... it seemed so real_! _Dangerously real !' _He though as he dressed up.

After he dressed up, he walked out of his room and saw Shark, King, Lioness and Hawk having their breakfast.

"Oh, morning, Ax! " Said Lioness. Even though he knew that was just a drem, he felt so good knowing that she was fine.

" Axel, you look awful, how did you sleep ? " Asked King noticing Axel's tired look.

" Awful, I had a terrible nightmare... but I prefer not to talk about it. " Said Axel as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

" Come on, dude, tell us! I love listening when others describe nightmares, it's like a horror movie! " Said Shark grinning. But King poked him in the head.

" Well..." Began Axel, " All I can say is that you all died exept me and Lioness, thanks to a kittie that we took, who was controlled by his master, Arho, a more powerful monster-cat wich was once a human being, but transformed into a monster 'cause touched a meteor, and Magness had something to do with all this. This is all that I remember " He said, but he knewhe didn't told them that he and Lioness finally were together.

"Cool, dude! But I forgot to get the popcorn. Can you tell it again, this time I'll have the popcorn! " Said Shark, and King his Shark's head harder this time.

" What did I say wrong ???" Asked Shark confused. All rolled their eyes at a confused Shark.

" Well, I'm so glad it was just adrem, I'm way too cute to dye because of a stupid cat. " Said Hawk admiring himself in a pocket mirror.

Axel looked at Lioness and sighed sad.

" Yeah... just a dream... ".

**Oky, this was a very short chapter, but like I said : " I don't think it will be too long ". Well, I hope you liked this story. And what do you think about it being just a dream:P Haha. **

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing to this story. :) Please review fort he last time on this story, and I hope you'll like my future stories! **

**'Till then, see ya, guys! ;)**


End file.
